"Fight or Fright" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots heading back to the cabins after the campfire ceremony* 16:31 * Cameron618 is hunched over, looking unhappy. 16:31 <+Emma31> This is getting a bit ridiculous 16:31 <+Emma31> We're down 2 people now! 16:31 <+Brody09> I'm really sorry dudes, I don't know what happened 16:31 <+Sam10> We seriously gotta step up our game. I know we've said that a lot but... 16:31 <+Sam10> This time it's on. 16:32 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots arriving at the campsite, where Don stands with the Toxic Rats* 16:32 * Devin glares at Staci. 16:32 <@Don|> Oh, look! 16:32 <@Don|> It's the Mutant Maggots. 16:32 <@Don|> Since you're back from elimination and the Rats have finished Chef's play, it's time for another challenge. 16:32 <+Emma31> Already? 16:33 <+Brody09> Uh, I'm kind of worn out bro 16:33 <+Brody09> Can we take a breather 16:33 <+Brody09> Maybe ten... 16:33 <@Devin> Yeah, we just got done. 16:33 <@Devin> All our stuff is in the cabins. 16:33 * Don| watches as both cabins are possessed by supernatural forces and levitate away. 16:34 <@Don|> Remember that thing I said about the island being cursed? 16:34 <@Don|> Besides, we just received word that the hooked killer guy who was stalking us at camp last year found his way here. 16:34 <@Don|> *turns to the camera and grins* I repeat: we are being followed by an armed killer. ;) 16:34 <+Cameron618> Aaaaaaaaaah! 16:34 * Cameron618 jumps into Emma's arms. 16:34 <+Carrie|> We have to get out of here! 16:34 <+Lightning> Lightning can't die! Not before he gets a spot on the Canadian Football League! 16:35 <+Sam10> My GameGuy has online access. We can use it to call for help. :D 16:35 * Sam10 searches pockets 16:35 <+Sam10> WAIT 16:35 <+Sam10> where's my GameGuy?! 16:35 * Sam10 drops to the ground and panics 16:35 <+Sam10> WHERE IS MY GAMEGUYYYYYY 16:36 <@Don|> Settle down. We've already contacted the RCMP and they promised to be here in about six to eight hours. 16:36 * Cameron618 feels around his body. 16:36 <+Cameron618> H-Hey! Where's my Epipen!? 16:36 <+Jen|> My make-up bag! It's gone! 16:36 <+Ennui57> My favorite drawing pen...*in monotone voice* Nooooooooooooooo 16:36 <+Scott|> *feels pocket* Weird, I'm missing my whittling knife. 16:36 <+Staci> *lying for attention* Yah. Someone stole something of mine too earlier. 16:37 <+Carrie|> This is so weird. 16:37 <+Carrie|> First an escaped killer and now all our stuff is gone? 16:37 * Carrie| looks at Don 16:37 <@Don|> Don't look at me! None of this is my fault this time. 16:37 <@Don|> And you should probably forget about your belongings and find a place to hide - at least until the RCMP shows up. 16:37 <+Sam10> If we split up into teams, he can't kill all 12 of us. 16:37 <+Staci> We should camp out in the woods! 16:38 <+Cameron618> The w-woods!? Are you crazy!? We could die from toxic exposure alone! 16:38 <+Jen|> More importantly, have you SEEN all the scary movies that happen in the woods? 16:38 <+Jen|> Blood is not a good color on me. 16:38 <+Emma31> Can't we just stay here? It's safer if we stick together 16:38 <+Emma31> Strength in numbers 16:38 <@Don|> You mean at the campsite he's been stalking for weeks? 16:39 <+Emma31> Good point 16:39 <+Emma31> Remember team, stick together! 16:39 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats walking through the woods* 16:39 <+Jen|> My Chantelle lipstick... 16:39 <+Jen|> My Mayflower blush... 16:39 <+Jen|> My designer hair clip! 16:39 <+Jen|> It's all missing! 16:39 * Jen| sobs. 16:40 <+DakotaMilton> *walks beside Devin* Hey Devin! 16:40 <+DakotaMilton> I was meaning to ask if you're okay. 16:40 <@Devin> I'm fine. 16:40 <@Devin> Waiting six hours won't be a big deal. 16:40 <@Devin> I've had therapy sessions longer than that! xD 16:40 * Devin covers his mouth. 16:40 <@Devin> :| 16:41 <+DakotaMilton> Riiight. No, I meant about the talent show. 16:41 <+DakotaMilton> When Staci told everyone you liked Brody. 16:41 <@Devin> Totally over it. I'm not even into Brody anymore. 16:41 <+DakotaMilton> Awww, you don't have to lie to me. 16:41 <+DakotaMilton> Y'know we aren't that different, Devin! *whispers* I like guys too! 16:41 * Staci butts in between Dakota and Devin. 16:41 <+Staci> Ooh, what's going on over here? 16:42 <@Devin> Dakota, what's that you just said about lies? 16:42 <@Devin> Staci spreads a lot of them. Maybe she can help you. 16:42 * Devin walks ahead. 16:42 <+Staci> :o 16:42 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots walking through the woods* 16:42 <+Emma31> Strength in numbers is a good plan. A killer would be less likely to attack all 5 of us together. 16:42 <+Brody09> But what if that makes him more attracted to us, cuz we're like a big group! 16:43 <+Scott|> I've seen enough horror movies. 16:43 <+Scott|> Even with our help, I don't think Cams gonna last too long 16:43 <+Scott|> Look at him *points* 16:43 * Cameron618 walks over to a bush and is attacked by mutant squirrels. 16:43 <+Cameron618> Oh no! 16:43 <+Cameron618> I'm allergic to squirrels! And I don't have my Epipen! 16:43 <+Scott|> Don't panic guys, no killer creep is taking us down with me here *flexes* ;) 16:44 <+Emma31> Yeah right 16:44 <+Emma31> *gets distracted and trips* 16:44 <+Emma31> Ow! 16:44 <+Sam10> Emma, you alright? 16:44 <+Emma31> Ugh... my foot's caught in this root 16:44 <+Emma31> I'll have it out in a sec, I don't want to slow you guys down 16:44 <+Emma31> Just keep going and find some shelter 16:45 <+Scott|> Fine, let's go 16:45 <+Brody09> Someone needs to stay with her though 16:45 <+Emma31> I'll be fine 16:45 <+Emma31> *pulling at her foot* 16:45 <+Sam10> You sure, Emma? 16:45 <+Scott|> You heard her, she'll be fine. Let's head out Maggots! 16:45 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats at their campsite* 16:46 <+Carrie|> So, Ennui, have you ever kissed a girl in the woods? 16:46 <+Ennui57> No. 16:46 <+Lightning> Lightning's kissed something before! 16:46 <+Carrie|> Whoa! Ennui, I never realized how deep your voice was before. 16:46 <+Carrie|> It's... irresistible. 16:46 * Carrie| stares at Ennui and falls in love with him 16:46 * Staci watches Carrie and gags. 16:47 <+Staci> (conf) It's only been a couple hours and things are already starting to get boring. A rumor or two might liven it up! 16:47 * Staci walks over to Jen and kneels beside her. 16:47 <+Staci> *whispers in her ear* Dakota hates you. 16:47 <+Jen|> What?! 16:47 <+Staci> Nothing! 16:47 <+Staci> I wasn't talking about that thing everyone on the team said not to talk about. 16:47 <+Staci> By the way, she said you have dry skin. 16:48 <+Jen|> o: 16:48 <+Jen|> I do not use THIS much moisturizer for someone to tell me I have dry skin. 16:48 * Staci slips away from Jen and moves closer to Dakota. 16:48 <+DakotaMilton> *speaking in tongues* 16:48 <+Staci> *whispers to Dakota* Dakota! 16:48 <+DakotaMilton> What do you want? I'm practicing my voice rhythm. 16:48 <+Staci> I was just talking to Jen, yah, and she said you buy all your followers on Permagram. 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> COME AGAIN?! 16:49 <+Staci> Keep it down! 16:49 <+Staci> The only person she told was me so we have to keep it between us. 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> Fine. 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> Ugh! As if I don't have WAY more followers than her little "fashion blog". 16:49 <+Lightning> What's that you were saying about followers? 16:49 <+Lightning> Lightning has tons of those! 16:49 <+Lightning> Plus all his championship trophies. ;) 16:50 <+Lightning> Check this out. 16:50 <+Lightning> I'm gonna re-enact that championship play. 16:50 * Lightning picks up a maggot on the ground and starts to run. 16:50 <+Jen|> Um, where'd he just go? 16:50 <@Don|> *scene switches to Lightning lost in the woods* 16:50 <+Lightning> *finishes his showboating and realizes he is separated from the team* Toxic Lightnings? 16:50 <+Lightning> TOXIC LIGHTNINGS?! 16:51 <+Lightning> *bumps into Emma* 16:51 <+Emma31> ASGHGFF! Oh it's you 16:51 <+Emma31> I got my foot caught in a tree root and it took forever to get it out. 16:51 <+Emma31> Now I can't find my team. 16:51 <+Emma31> Have you seen them? 16:51 <+Lightning> Heck no! Lightning was celebrating his game-winning play. 16:52 <+Emma31> Well, it's getting dark 16:52 <+Emma31> We should try to find shelter in a cave or something 16:52 <+Lightning> Fine. At least I can get away from that Staci girl. 16:52 <+Emma31> About that, I was wondering 16:52 <+Emma31> That stuff Staci said you said about Anne Maria 16:52 <+Emma31> Was it true? 16:53 <+Lightning> Nahhh, I wasn't into Anne Maria. But Staci lied! 16:53 <+Lightning> Lightning never said any of those things. 16:53 <+Emma31> She doesn't seem the truthful type. 16:53 <+Emma31> Reminds me of somebody on my team. 16:53 <+Lightning> Please. No one's a threat to the LIGHTNING! 16:53 <+Emma31> Okay, now you just sound arrogant 16:54 <+Lightning> Arrogant?! 16:54 <+Lightning> Be fair now... look at me. 16:54 * Lightning holds up his bicep and kisses it. 16:54 <+Emma31> *rolls eyes* 16:54 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots minus Emma at their campsite* 16:54 * Cameron618 shrieks. 16:54 <+Cameron618> It's getting past my bedtime! And the squirrel bites are making me itchy! 16:55 <+Brody09> Yo, I sure hope Emma's okay. It was kind of not cool of us to leave her 16:55 <+Scott|> Enough about her, we gotta worry about surviving! 16:55 <+Scott|> With Emma probably dead it looks like I'm in charge. 16:55 <+Scott|> Brody, you go and get us supplies from the main lodge 16:55 <+Brody09> What, why? 16:55 <+Scott|> Let's just say we're gonna build a few... 16:56 <+Scott|> Surprises 16:56 <+Scott|> For our friend in the mask ;) 16:56 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don in a tent full of monitors* 16:56 <@Don|> Last season's viewers may remember watching the scavenger hunt where Chef Hatchet freaked out our contestants. 16:56 <@Don|> This time, they don't know it's a challenge! :D 16:56 <@Don|> And it looks like Chef has found his first victims: the Toxic Rats. 16:57 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats minus Lightning at their campsite* 16:57 * ChefHatchet crouches behind a bush and steps on a branch. 16:57 <+Jen|> Oh my gosh. 16:57 <+Jen|> Did you guys hear that? 16:57 <+DakotaMilton> No. 16:57 <+DakotaMilton> All I hear is the sound of Jen's annoying voice. 16:57 * Jen| gasps. 16:58 <+DakotaMilton> Oops! 16:58 <+DakotaMilton> Was that out loud? 16:58 * Staci watches Dakota and Jen intensely. 16:58 <+Jen|> What is your damage? 16:58 <+Jen|> Are you just jealous that my followers are real?! 16:58 <+DakotaMilton> UM, 1 IN 8 OF MY FOLLOWERS ARE VERIFIED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. 16:58 * Devin watches Dakota and Jen and sighs. 16:59 <+Carrie|> I don't wanna freak anyone out, but I heard something too. 16:59 * Carrie| grabs Ennui's hand 16:59 <+Carrie|> I'm scared, Ennui! 16:59 * Ennui57 looks at Carrie, confused 16:59 <+Jen|> You know, if I was so rich, I wouldn't be wearing that outfit! 16:59 <+Jen|> Pink on pink? Talk about a fashion faux pas. 17:00 <+DakotaMilton> Please, it's obvious you're jealous. 17:00 <+DakotaMilton> At least I don't wear hair extensions! 17:00 <+Jen|> EXCUSE me? 17:00 <+Jen|> You know what- 17:00 * ChefHatchet pulls out a chainsaw and revs it up. 17:00 * Carrie| gasps 17:00 <@Devin> O_O 17:01 * ChefHatchet emerges from the bushes behind Dakota. 17:01 <+DakotaMilton> Stop with that buzzing sound! 17:01 <@Devin> DAKOTA. 17:01 <@Devin> LOOK BEHIND YOU. 17:01 <+DakotaMilton> OMG, what? *turns around* 17:01 <+DakotaMilton> *screams* 17:02 <+Jen|> It's the killer! 17:02 <+Carrie|> Ruunnnnnnn! 17:02 <+Ennui57> Oh no. 17:02 <+Staci> I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. 17:02 <+Staci> TAKE DEVIN. 17:02 * Staci pushes Devin in front of the killer. 17:02 <+Jen|> :o 17:03 * ChefHatchet takes off his mask. 17:03 <+ChefHatchet> Everybody shut up! 17:03 <+ChefHatchet> There's no real killer. 17:03 <+ChefHatchet> It was all part of a challenge, like last season. 17:03 <@Devin> So Staci almost got me killed to save HERSELF?! 17:03 <+Carrie|> What the heck, Staci? 17:03 <+Jen|> That was way uncool. 17:04 * Staci laughs nervously. 17:04 <+Staci> Oh, come on guys! 17:04 <+Staci> It's only a little extra drama... r-right? 17:04 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots at their campsite* 17:04 * Emma31 and Lightning run over to the Maggots 17:04 <+Emma31> Finally 17:05 <+Emma31> We found you guys 17:05 <+Sam10> Hey, Emma! 17:05 <+Sam10> We've been looking for you for so long, ha ha... 17:05 <+Emma31> I'm sure 17:05 <+Emma31> Good news, I bumped into Lightning earlier 17:05 <+Emma31> I've been with him this whole time 17:06 <+Scott|> Yeah I can see that. Didn't know you were into jocks. 17:06 * Scott| eyes Lightning judgingly 17:06 <+Emma31> What?! No. 17:06 <+Emma31> It's so not like that. 17:06 * Lightning whistles. 17:06 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don in the tent* 17:07 <@Don|> *speaking into his cell phone* Chef? Chef??? 17:07 <@Don|> Hello?! 17:07 <+ChefHatchet> *through the phone* Don, man! Me and the Rats got lost in the woods. I don't got service out here man-- *static* 17:07 <@Don|> Well. 17:07 <@Don|> I guess that means the Maggots won't be terrorized tonight. 17:07 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots and Lightning at their campsite* 17:07 * Lightning leans on a tree. 17:08 <+Scott|> Be careful meathead. Me and the crew laid down a bunch of traps around here 17:08 <+Scott|> No one's dying on my watch 17:08 * TheKiller makes loud breathing noises from a nearby bush. 17:08 <+Brody09> Um, anyone else hear that noise? Was that you Cam... 17:08 <+Brody09> You need your inhaler or something dude? 17:08 <+Cameron618> Th-that definitely wasn't me! 17:08 * TheKiller emerges from the bushes. 17:09 <+Lightning> What the? 17:09 <+Emma31> *jumps up* 17:09 <+Emma31> HOLY CRAP 17:09 * TheKiller pulls out a chainsaw. 17:09 <+Brody09> :O 17:09 <+Emma31> RUN! 17:09 <+Scott|> No wait! Quick Sam pull the lever! 17:10 * Sam10 leaps and pulls the lever on a tree 17:10 * TheKiller gets trapped in a giant wooden cage that falls on top of him. 17:10 <@TheKiller> :@ 17:10 <+Scott|> HA! 17:10 <+Sam10> I did it? 17:10 <+Sam10> Yeah, I did it!! 17:10 <+Emma31> Nice work! 17:11 * TheKiller takes out his chainsaw and slices the cage open. 17:11 <+Emma31> ... 17:11 <+Scott|> Oh. 17:11 <+Scott|> RUN!!!!! 17:11 * Scott| hightails it 17:11 <+Brody09> *skedaddles* 17:12 <+Emma31> *runs bye* 17:12 * Sam10 pants 17:12 * Cameron618 tries to run but falls. 17:12 <+Cameron618> Oof! 17:12 * TheKiller turns to the camera and speaks in a gruff voice. 17:12 <@TheKiller> YOU NEXT, DON. 17:12 <@Don|> O_O""""""""""" 17:13 <@Don|> *scene switches to Chef Hatchet and the Toxic Rats walking through the woods* 17:13 <@Don|> *through the phone* Help! The camera crew just ditched! I called the RCMP for real this time... new plan: find the Maggots and get back to camp NOW. 17:13 * Carrie| points to the Maggots 17:13 <+Carrie|> I see them! 17:13 <+ChefHatchet> Yo Maggots, over here! Don's in trouble, we gotta move. 17:13 <+Jen|> Crap! My boots can't handle this much running. 17:13 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don at the Hurl of Shame* 17:14 <@Don|> *gets in the Hurl of Shame and tries to catapult himself away* 17:14 * TheKiller walks onto the dock and begins approaching Don. 17:14 <@TheKiller> >:D 17:14 <@Don|> :'( 17:14 * ChefHatchet runs over with the other campers. 17:14 <+ChefHatchet> DON. WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU, MAN. 17:14 <+Brody09> Ohhh snap, it's the real killer! 17:15 <+Sam10> Wait, so the final boss wasn't the final boss?? 17:15 <+Cameron618> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! 17:15 <+Carrie|> Somebody do something! 17:15 <+Ennui57> When death comes, you cannot avoid it. @Carrie 17:15 <+Staci> If Don dies, that means no million dollars. 17:15 <+DakotaMilton> And no more camera time! *overdramatic acting* IT'S OVER FOR ME... OVER!!! 17:15 <+DakotaMilton> *forces out some tears and then quickly wipes them away with a tissue* 17:16 <+ChefHatchet> And no more paychecks... 17:16 <+ChefHatchet> That's it! No one screws with my income! 17:16 * ChefHatchet roars and charges at the killer. 17:16 * TheKiller starts running towards Chef. 17:16 <+Brody09> *is shaking in his gosh darn boots* 17:16 * Emma31 watches, confused 17:16 * ChefHatchet leaps at the killer. 17:17 * TheKiller slips on some water on the dock. 17:17 * TheKiller falls into Chef, knocking them both in the lake. 17:17 * Carrie| closes her eyes 17:17 <+Scott|> Whoa!! 17:17 <+Jen|> Ouch. 17:17 <+Brody09> Um, are they dead? 17:17 * Ennui57 blinks 17:18 * ChefHatchet emerges from the water. 17:18 <+ChefHatchet> :D 17:18 <+Emma31> :) 17:18 <@Don|> CHEF'S ALIVE 17:18 <@Don|> :O 17:18 <@Don|> YES!!! 17:19 * Sam10 falls on ground, out of breath 17:19 <+Sam10> Finally... 17:19 <+Jen|> So, like, where is our stuff? @ Don 17:19 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats at the campfire ceremony* 17:19 <@Don|> Toxic Rats, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. 17:20 <@Don|> Since the Maggots captured a real killer and you couldn't even disarm Chef, you're tonight's losers. 17:20 <@Don|> Big losers really. :s 17:20 <+DakotaMilton> This is all Staci's fault. 17:20 <+DakotaMilton> She totally played me and Jen against each other. 17:20 <@Devin> And blew it at the talent show. 17:20 <+Lightning> And she's annoying! We should send HER home! 17:21 * Staci gulps. 17:21 <+Lightning> (CONF) Staci is one person Lightning will not allow near his money when he wins. She's gotta go. 17:21 <@Devin> (conf) After the way Staci played the team today, there's no way anyone else is getting voted off. 17:21 <+Staci> (conf) Awww. My team's like, so mad at me right now. Well. Nothing another rumor can't fix! 17:21 <+Ennui57> (conf) *shrugs* 17:22 <@Don|> The Maggots will be enjoying hot chocolate and marshmallows under the stars! 17:22 <@Don|> Meanwhile, one of you will leave the competition. 17:22 <@Don|> Lightning, Dakota, you're safe. 17:22 <+DakotaMilton> Yay me. 17:22 <+Lightning> Sha-score! 17:23 <@Don|> Jen, you too. 17:23 * Jen| catches her marshmallow and admires it. 17:23 <+Jen|> This is such a nice shade of white. 17:23 <@Don|> Next, Carrie. 17:23 <+Carrie|> YES! 17:23 <@Don|> And Devin. 17:24 * Devin catches his marshmallow. 17:24 <@Devin> :D 17:24 <@Don|> Staci, Ennui. 17:24 <@Don|> You're the last of your team left without a marshmallow. 17:24 * Ennui57 has a blank expression 17:24 * Staci wheezes dramatically. 17:25 <@Don|> The camper going home tonight is... 17:25 <@Devin> Buh-bye, Staci. 17:25 <@Don|> ENNUI. 17:25 <@Devin> Wait a minute. 17:25 <@Devin> What?! 17:25 * Staci catches her marshmallow. 17:26 <+Ennui57> Oh. 17:26 <+DakotaMilton> Thank goodness! Can I have my sunglasses back now?! 17:26 <+Jen|> Yeah, where is my make-up bag? @ Ennui 17:26 <@Devin> What are you guys talking about? 17:26 <@Devin> Ennui wasn't the one who took all our stuff. 17:26 <+DakotaMilton> Um. That's what Staci told us. 17:27 <@Devin> And you believed her? 17:27 <+DakotaMilton> Oh wait! She's not to be trusted. I forgot. :P 17:27 <+Lightning> Lightning didn't vote off the corpse! 17:27 <+Lightning> Man, this sucks. 17:27 * Carrie| sobs 17:27 * Staci devours her marshmallow gleefully. 17:28 <@Don|> *scene switches to Ennui in the Hurl of Shame* 17:28 <@Don|> Ennui, it's time for you to go. 17:28 <+Ennui57> Bye. 17:28 <@Don|> That's it? 17:28 <@Don|> You don't wanna say a few words or anything? 17:28 <@Don|> ... 17:29 <@Don|> Fine. 17:29 <@Don|> *catapults Ennui* 17:29 <@Don|> That's all the time we have for this week. 17:29 <@Don|> Is the killer finally gone? Will the campers find their stuff? And who will be the next loser hurled? 17:29 <@Don|> Catch us next time to get the answers, right here on BONEY ISLAND!!! 17:30 <@Don|> -- END -- F F F